Glaucoma is a disease of the eye characterized by a loss of retinal ganglion cells and concomitant localized thinning of retinal tissue which can cause progressive, irreversible vision loss. Because of the irreversible nature of glaucomatous damage, early diagnosis and treatment are important for maintaining visual function. Optical coherence tomography (OCT) is a noninvasive, high resolution, depth-resolved volumetric imaging technique that is commonly used to visualize the cross-sectional morphology of the retina. OCT is currently used in glaucoma detection to measure the thickness of retinal nerve fiber layer (NFL) and ganglion cell complex (GCC). However, because overall and regional thickness of the retina and retinal layers is highly variable in the normal population, these structural parameters have low sensitivity to detect early morphological changes that may be associated with glaucoma. Moreover, segmentation of these structures requires sophisticated image processing techniques to reproducibly extract thickness measurements of different retinal layers. Thus a more sensitive approach for characterizing structural changes in the retina is needed.